In the drip irrigation and the infiltration irrigation at present, a most important problem is the blockage of the water outflow pores of the irrigator. In order to prevent the blockage, a common method is to perform a water treatment at the water supply end of the irrigation pipeline. However, this requires a very large investment on equipments, and the whole pipeline may be discarded due to any improper water treatment.
A diameter of the drip irrigation water outflow pore is generally between 0.5 and 1 mm, and the diameter of the infiltration irrigation water outflow pore is mainly from tens of microns to more than one hundred microns. It is found upon research that the blockage is caused by many impurities of different diameters within the above pore diameter ranges, and the particle diameter ranges from tens of microns to less than one micron. Careful studies show that the blockage process of these water outflow pores is as follows. The water in the pipe flows in an axial direction under pressure, wherein some water flows out in a radial direction through the water outflow pores, i.e., becomes irrigation water. Particles carried in the water with small diameters or diameters close to those of the water outflow pores form a bridge and block the outflow passage due to quick impact and drive by the water flowing by the water outflow pores. Thus smaller pores are remained near the bridge, while these pores will be further occupied by other particles or smaller particle bridges, and then are gradually blocked.
For this reason, it is necessary to provide an infiltration irrigation apparatus to solve or improve the problem of the blockage of the water outflow pores in the current drip irrigation and infiltration irrigation.